Formerly, an arcade game was popular in which a coin such as a 10-yen coin was inserted into the game machine so as to be moved along the rail and led to the goal. In this game, the player manipulates the rail with the coin placed thereon. The player tilts the rail to roll the coin to the goal, while taking care not to drop the coin from the rail.